mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama
My Little Pony: Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama by G. M. Berrow is the fifteenth book in a series of chapter books published by Little, Brown and Company. The story involves Discord participating in a community musical in Ponyville, to the unease of everyone else. Summary Home Chaotic Home The story begins in Ponyville as Discord wanders through town, frightening everyone he encounters. He had recently received a special, secret assignment from Princess Celestia to join the Ponyville Players Spring Musical to help him get a better grip on friendship—with the promise of returning one of his past valuables. Discord meets a real estate pony named Martingale who offers him a place to live in Ponyville. Martingale shows Discord a rather dilapidated old house in which he immediately makes himself comfortable. However, Discord refuses to pay the lease, instead giving Martingale an I.O.U. Unhappy about this arrangement, Martingale threatens to take it up with Mayor Mare. As soon as Martingale leaves, Discord decides to tell Fluttershy that he moved into the neighborhood. However, he finds her cottage vacant, and Angel indicates that Fluttershy is at the Spring Musical auditions. The Ponyville Players Discord arrives to the theater to audition, heeding no mind to the other ponies' fear of him. Pinkie Pie approaches and asks him what song he will audition with. She initially suggests Glass of Water, but Discord declines, saying he needs something fresh. When Pinkie mentions his old chocolate rain trick, Discord gets an idea. After Cheerilee impresses the judges with her audition, Discord reveals himself to the judges on stage. Twilight Sparkle is wary of Discord's motives after the last time he appeared on stage. However, Discord reminds Twilight of the audition rules: all residents of Ponyville are welcome to audition, and Discord himself has just moved to Ponyville. The judges thus give their permission, and Discord auditions with "Singin' in the Chocolate Rain". After his performance, he receives the customary "don't call us, we'll call you" response. The next day, Discord is greeted at his new home by the Mane Six and Spike. Discord assumes they have come to tell him he got the lead role. Twilight tells him they will be putting on a production of The Singing Stallion, but Big McIntosh was cast in the lead role while Discord is cast as a member of the ensemble. They inform him that other ponies are still wary of his presence because of his reputation, but the Mane Six spoke on his behalf and pushed for him to be in the show. Discord seems to accept this decision, but when they leave, he considers not showing up for rehearsal. Fluttershy, however, helps him change his mind. No Small Parts At the first rehearsal, Discord immediately gets on director Twilight's bad side by turning Big McIntosh into a trombone. He changes him back at Apple Bloom's behest, and Fluttershy simply brushes this off as nervousness. Over the next several days, Discord settles into his new life in Ponyville, but he notices Martingale skulking about. During rehearsal of an Act 1 ensemble number, Discord briefly steals the spotlight from Big Mac. Noteworthy, one of the ensemble members, accuses Discord of sabotage, and Discord apologizes for his behavior. When they begin the song again, Big Mac suddenly starts burping bubbles. All eyes turn to Discord, but this time he pleads innocence. Some time after rehearsal, Discord sees Martingale on his doorstep again. Martingale demands that Discord leave because of the bad business he's starting to get for letting Discord move in. Discord refuses, still in low spirits over what happened during the rehearsal. Martingale says he heard about what happened and tries to convince Discord to leave over it, but Discord still doesn't budge. Martingale leaves, disgruntled, as the Mane Six pass him by. Dress rehearsal Costume designer Rarity brings in the band uniforms for the finale just in time for dress rehearsal to begin. As the cast gathers, Discord suggests making a change in the choreography for the Act 1 finale, but everyone disagrees. Suddenly, all of the lights in the theater go out. Discord magically restores the lights as an ominous tune is heard on the piano, and he once again asserts that he isn't responsible. Though Twilight agrees to make a change in the choreography, Noteworthy points an accusatory hoof at Discord again. Discord briefly turns the stage into an ice skating rink to get back at Noteworthy, but it forces Twilight to dismiss him from rehearsal. Later, Discord finally tells the Mane Six about his assignment from Princess Celestia. Unfortunately, they tell him he is dismissed from the show completely because of the misfortune plaguing the production, for which Discord only takes minor responsibility. He believes that Noteworthy is causing all of the trouble, and he disguises himself as a gray unicorn pony in order to prove it. Discord's Secret Debut On the Spring Musical's opening night, Twilight introduces the disguised Discord as a replacement ensemble member named "Tony Stanza". The theater then begins to pack with some of Equestria's finest, including Princesses Celestia and Luna and the Wonderbolts, among others. Before opening curtain, "Tony" speaks with Noteworthy about Discord to squeeze a confession out of him, but Noteworthy feigns ignorance. During the first intermission, Discord notices a mustached pony dressed in black climbing up to the rafters. He surmises it to be a stagehand, but Senior Mint tells him the only stagehand is Bulk Biceps. During the musical's final act, Discord notices the mysterious pony in the rafters about to drop something on Cheerilee and Big Mac. Discord pushes them out of the way and gets covered in sneezing powder, causing him to reveal his true form. The audience believes it to be part of the show. Discord then exposes the mysterious pony as Martingale and makes him dance with the rest of the cast. In the end, the show earns uproarious applause from the audience. A Friend to Ponykind After final curtain, a large cast party is held at Discord's house. Both Noteworthy and Martingale apologize to Discord for all the trouble they caused. Martingale explains that he believed the only way to get Discord to leave Ponyville was to sabotage the show and make it look like Discord did it. Discord likewise apologizes for overstaying his welcome and trying to be the center of attention. Princess Celestia approaches Discord to tell him how proud she is, and in turn, she finally gives him his reward: his long lost clownfish Quincy, or Q for short. Deciding that his old home is where he truly belongs, Discord leaves to return to his original house in Chaosville. Quotes :Discord: How rude! With all the times I've visited, I practically live here in Ponyville! And yet these little ponies act as if they've never met me before. :Discord: Look, this house is in absolute shambles. The shutters are falling off, the floorboards are wonky, and the color is absolutely atrocious. :Martingale: So is that a no? :Discord: On the contrary... It's perfect! :Discord: Pinkie Pie! You startled me! Very impressive. :Twilight Sparkle: Don't call on us; we'll call on you, okay? :Rarity: That paint color is very ill-advised. :Discord: Rarity, how kind! That's just the look I was going for. :Pinkie Pie: Want to hear my joke about the chicken who won the lottery? :Discord: Was it her clucky day? :Discord: You make it sound as if I have an ego as fragile as Rarity's. :Rarity: I resent that comment very much. :Discord: See what I mean? So touchy. :Discord: The cheese stands alone, it appears. :Pinkie Pie: Cheese Sandwich?! Where is he? You don't have to stand alone, Cheese! I'll stand with you. :Discord: Okay, okay—I confess! It's true! I have been keeping a secret from you all. I was only doing the play because Princess Celestia sent me on a mission to test my friendship skills, and said I had to! :Applejack: Uh...we didn't even ask ya anything yet. But I applaud yer honesty? :Pinkie Pie: What a bunch of dramarama! :Fluttershy: Awww, who's this little sweetie? :Discord: My clownfish, Quincy. But I like to call him Q.